koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Dynasty Warriors 3
Videos scoring 9999 KOs :With Zhao Yun at Chang Ban :part 2 :and Zhang Liao at Hu Lao Pass :part 2 The uploader basically abused the respanning AI for enemies but it's still pretty impressive going in with no bodyguards. Sake neko 02:33, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Other concept arts http://milliardo.egloos.com/1433957 Not sure if we can use them or not but a link somewhere is good enough for me. Sake neko 06:12, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Aesthetic Changes Compared to the last game, this installment features the least outfit changes for a notable number of characters, with most of their outfits being directly-revamped versions of the ones in the previous installment (while some have not gained any outfit changes at all or very few actually have even more radically changed outfits). Due to this, the game is not as radically different from Dynasty Warriors 2 in terms of certain aspects. Aside from that and with several new stages added, a number of aesthetic changes have been done: *Characters are more vocal than before and will talk during in-game cutscenes. New English voice overs have been done as well, which are different from the English voices from the previous installment. **As a result, in-game cutscenes also feature more vocalized moments where characters actually speak in them (but some may be out of sync depending on the dub). Subtitles for these, in-game and CGI-rendered alike can be turned on and off in the options menu. **However, in-game battle cries are the same as in the previous game if not completely recycled and thus are only in Japanese. **Regarding this, it is also now possible to switch between the respective language one is playing the game from and the original Japanese audio. *Character portraits are also redone, and also appear whenever a character speaks through a battlefield message in order to distinguish it from normal messages. *All characters now have an alternate outfit that can be selected by using the other button used to select a character. Enemy AI mirrored versions of any playable characters will resort to using such colors to differentiate. *All Battlefield Items now have a distinctive rising blue-light effect on them, making them easier to spot. *Several maps from the previous installment if not all of them have been radically changed up. *All enemy soldiers are affected by the new weapon changes: **Lowest ranking peons such as privates and corporals now wield the universal first weapons. They are only limited to the original 4 attack chain. **Mid ranking common troops, high ranking common troops and any NPC generals (both allied and enemy) however, use the universal second weapons, and can all perform the standard 5 attack chains. This has since become a staple for nearly all NPC units. *New music tracks have been included, but a majority of previous tracks are re-rendered with a few extra instrumentals via higher resolution. As a result, recycled tracks from the previous installment are now named via the "Ver. 2" naming. *All in-game HUD HP and Musou bars are now completely horizontal/linear. Names on the HUD are all now labelled in blue with a white cover underneath them, which is again a staple for several of the upcoming installments to come. SneaselSawashiro (talk) 18:36, August 9, 2015 (UTC) Other Trivia *A majority of voice clips and aesthetic content is carried over from the prior installment; however, this installment in all versions oddly enough, keeps the same Japanese battle cries for all units and playable generals carried over from Dynasty Warriors 2 in-game. **However, reused music tracks are instead redone with extra instrumentals and are indicated with a "Ver. 2" (Version 2) suffix to differentiate. *This is also the first Warriors installment to introduce the usage of weapon elements. *The installment has a number of bug-based oddities, especially if the player uses a mod and/or cheat device to experience these themselves on an emulator: **Whenever an NPC model using the "warrior sword" moveset uses Huang Zhong's C5 attack followup/Charge Drive, they will not leave the ground properly and will land instantly during their rising period. ***Other NPC model movesets however, will land down on the ground rather instantly whenever they finish their Charge Drive properly. **Specific enemy units with specific movesets when mounted, can only attack from one side via their final mounted normal string finisher. This oddly continunes in the next installment, and notable examples include most spear moveset users and halberd moveset users. ***A similar situation happens with Liu Bei, as he is only able to have only a total of 4 inputs on his normal attack string while mounted (even with a third or final weapon equipped). **Some CPU versions of playable generals play different battle quotes whenever they use certain attacks (such as Lu Bu using his normal charge attack grunt instead of his unique one for his C1). ***CPU enemies when hit with certain attacks, may also emit their K.O. scream even on a non-fatal attack.